The present invention relates generally to temperature indicators and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling temperature indicator sticks by allowing an individual to extend and retract a temperature indicator stick quickly and easily.
Various temperature detection monitors are used in the welding, metal fabrication, and heat treatment industries to measure temperatures of materials. Determining surface temperatures is important during welding and metal fabrication processes, such as pre-heat and post-weld heat treatment. Temperature monitoring is also important for determining operating temperatures of various mechanical, electrical, and hydraulic systems and components.
Temperature indicating sticks are commonly used to measure temperature. The sticks are often enclosed within a protective housing that includes an adjustable holder for positioning the temperature indicator stick relative to the housing. These adjustable holders use gravity and a fixable collet to adjust and fix the position of the temperature indicator stick with respect to the housing. These holder systems are somewhat limited in their ability to accurately control the position of the temperature indicator stick with respect to the housing or to fix the temperature indicator stick in a desired position. For example, an operator is typically required to use one hand to hold the housing and/or temperature indicator stick and the other hand to manipulate the collet. Hence, both of the operator's hands must be dedicated to adjusting the temperature indicator stick. In the case of the welding, metal fabrication, and heat treatment industries, this often means that the operator must remove heat-resistant gloves to manipulate the temperature indicator stick.
Additionally, when the temperature indictor stick is applied to the workpiece, the pressure exerted on the stick during marking often causes the stick to retract into the housing. In this case, the operator must again dedicate both hands to repositioning the temperature indicator stick before continuing to mark the object.
Accordingly, some operators are inclined to remove the temperature indicator stick from the housing. However, without a housing and holder, the relatively fragile or brittle temperature indicator stick can be easily broken. Furthermore, the housings typically include labeling that identifies the particular temperature rating of the temperature indicator stick. In this case, when the temperature indicator stick is removed from the housing, it may become indistinguishable from other temperature indicator sticks, even though the sticks are designed to indicate different temperatures.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method for quickly and easily controlling the position of a temperature indicator stick with respect to an associated housing.